


A Rocky Relationship

by PrinceDusty



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDusty/pseuds/PrinceDusty
Summary: Oneshot Rocky/Skye. Nothing bad, I'd rate it barely PG. Rocky is extremely jealous of Chase- why does everyone think CHASE should be with Skye?! Rocky devises a plan to show Chase who the real top dog is.





	A Rocky Relationship

Rocky was insanely jealous. Why did  _Chase_  get to be with Skye? It was so unfair! Everyone else loved the police pup- he was the face of the PAW Patrol, after all. But why was Skye going along with it?! She was smarter than that, and Rocky knew it.

Still, Rocky was shy. He waited in silence, watching the two of them laugh and hang out from afar. As the weeks passed, Chase and Skye became closer and closer. When Chase finally invited Skye into his doghouse to play Pup Pup Boogie one afternoon, Rocky snapped. He began plotting- Chase would feel his wrath. First, he went to find Mayor Humdinger's Catastrophe Crew. Rocky quickly convinced them to help distract Chase for him.

Later that night, the Catastrophe Crew was hiding at the edge of the Lookout property. They chose a position upwind from Chase, knowing that their scent would make him start sneezing.

 _Achoo!_ Chase fell over and rubbed his nose. "Aw, no fair!" he said, looking up from the floor. Skye quickly took a huge lead on him, her Pup Pup Boogie avatar dancing on the screen in delight, its paws placed perfectly for the high score. "I  _hate_ cats!" Chase whined, making Skye giggle. "Finish up that round while I go chase them back to Foggy Bottom." Chase stalked out of his vehicle house and began sniffing around, sneezing as he followed the trail.

He walked around the side of the Lookout tower and got there just as the Catastrophe Crew got back into their carrier car and zoomed off. But Rocky was waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up, Rocky?" Chase said casually. "Did you chase the kittens off? Thanks!"

"No," Rocky sneered, disgusted at how innocent Chase was acting. "I brought them here to lure you out."

Chase tilted his head, confused. "What?"

"You think Skye wants you? No way! You're so  _perfect,_ Chase!"

Chae was now thoroughly bewildered. "Wait... you like Skye?" he asked.

 _Aarrgh!_ Rocky face-pawed. "You're so dumb, Chase. I thought you were smarter than this."

"I'm sorry, Rocky! But I think you're taking it all too seriously. Skye and I are just friends-"

"Oh, be quiet!" Rocky snapped. "You're going  _down,_ Chase!" Rocky barked, and his pup pack opened- one side a large claw for lifting things into recycling trucks, the other a screwdriver to put things back together. But that was definitely not what he was planning on doing with them.

Rocky jumped forwards, growling. The screwdriver stabbed out and Chase yelped, jumping backward. 

"Rocky! That is  _not_ the intended use of this product!"

"I don't  _care!"_ Rocky raged. "Skye. Is. MINE!"

Chase barked. From one side of his pup pack, a tennis ball cannon shot outwards, and the other, the net launcher. "Rocky, let's go talk to Ryder about this-" 

Rocky jumped forwards, and Chase retreated again. "How has no one noticed how naive you are, Chase?! It's like you're stuck in a children's problem-solving show!"

"Wait, what?" Chase started. But Rocky cut him off by jumping to the side and rapidly unscrewing the tennis ball launcher while he used the grabber claw to hold Chase's collar in place. Rocky grabbed the ball launcher with the grabber claw, finding the emergency activation button on top and hitting it with the screwdriver.

Chase yelped and ran, tennis balls pelting him as he scrambled away from the Lookout Tower.

" _Never come near me or Skye again!"_ Rocky yelled, watching until Chase ran out of sight. He then happily turned around and ran to Chase's vehicle-house. Skye was inside, going for a Pup Pup Boogie all-time high score, playing online against Captain Turbot. 

"Hey Rocky!" Skye said without looking away from the screen.

"Why don't you come over to  _my_ house, Skye? It's much bigger, you'll never set a high score in this cramped place!" Rocky said hopefully.

Skye giggled, winking at Rocky. She had Snapped, like Rocky- but judging what she had heard from Rocky's conversation with Chase, Rocky didn't know that he had Snapped. Skye, on the other hand, knew what was going on. "Sure! Let's go!" She turned off the console and ran outside happily next to Rocky.

 

~~~

 

Far away, on the top of Jake's mountain, Chase was feeling miserable.  _What was he talking about? Stuck in a kid's TV show?_ Suddenly, his mind Snapped. He was no longer stuck, he was free to think on his own. Looking back, he realized that both Rocky and Skye had also Snapped. 

Suddenly, a snowmobile came roaring down the snowy road. He yelped and jumped to the side, falling into a pile of snow. The snowmobile stopped, and Everest peeked out. 

"Chase! What are you doing all the way up here without your police car?" Then she noticed how miserable he looked. "Oh... you just Snapped, didn't you?"

"You've Snapped, too?" Chase asked. He hadn't seen Everest in almost two months.

"Yep. Now, why are you up here?" Everest asked.

"Rocky freaked out at me," Chase admitted. "He wanted to be with Skye. It was before I Snapped, I didn't even realize what he was talking about."

Everest got an evil glint in her eye. "Come with me, let's warm you up. Don't worry... we'll make them pay...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more chapters to this if anyone cares/asks or if I get enough Kudos, but for now, just appreciate the oneshot and ignore all the mental Snapping stuff! And yes, there's a reason why Chase, Everest, and Skye know about Snapping and Rocky doesn't.


End file.
